Chuda Hiroe
Chuda Hiroe was a shugenja of the Spider Clan and a student of Chuda Miki and Chuda Hiroe. Spider Clan Hiroe joined the Spider Clan since its foundation in 1169, living in the Spider's Lair within the Shinomen Mori. He quickly became the student of Chuda Hiroe, an elder priest that tended the temples to Fu Leng of the castle. A Weave of Silken Black, by Shawn Carman Spreading the Web Hiroe tasked Hiroe to approach Utaku Katiro, a local overseer of Unicorn villages in the southern provinces. The Spider offered his aid against Katiro's long-term adversary, Akishiro, a fellow bureaucrat whom Katiro has accused of harboring bandits that prey upon his lands. Takiro agreed to get support in his raise to power and in return he would help his benefactors. Hiroe came with a hired ronin bandit gang and razed to the ground the Unicorn village of Thunder's Blessing. Katiro easily made a convincing case when some of the dead bandits were found with koku with the seal of a neighboring village, oversaw by his rival. The accusations of maho turned even Akishiro's most ardent supporters away from him. Katiro became more important and the puppet of the Spider. An Incomplete Spell She alongside her fellow students were tasked with retrieving a scroll from a bloodspeaker temple in the City of the Lost that contained the second half of a spell. Rather than join the other students in the endeavour, she enlisted the aid of the goblin Pokku to obtain the scroll. Pokku was successful in gaining the scroll, and unwittingly cause a pack of goblins to attack the other students. Pokku returned to Shinomen Mori where he gave Hiroe the scroll in exchange for food. Hiroe, who had spent the time torturing a young peasant man trying to master the spell on her own, handed the goblin some coins and had to explain that the money could be used to obtain food. Scenes From the Empire 2, by Nancy Sauer Sekawa's Warning Around 1170, Pokku offered Hiroe a new deal. He had stolen it from a Miya messenger and believed it to be very important. After realizing what the goblin had found, Hiroe took the scroll directly to Daigotsu. The scroll was actually a letter from the former Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa to the current Asahina daimyo Asahina Keitaro containing a warning of an impending menace. Daigotsu promised to recognized them for their service. Small Gains, by Nancy Sauer Chuda Hiroe's Death In the month of the Rooster of 1171, Imperial Histories 2, p. 250 during the attack to the south from the Destroyers, Hiroe joined a group of samurai from various Clans as they venture into the Shadowlands. Hiroe wanted to discover the secrets of the invading force, and be the first one to give such information to her lord Daigotsu. What she found there, however, was too much for the maho-tsukai to bear. Facing the Horned Death of the Ivory Kingdoms, Kali-Ma the Destroyer, she panicked and began casting a maho spell to shield the group; but was killed by Hiruma Aki, who preferred to die pure. Blood and Shadow, Part 1, by Brian Yoon External Links * Chuda Hiroe (Samurai) Category:Lost Category:Spider Clan Members